magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Dal Lucan
"I don't need anyone, I only need hatred and an axe." '''Dal Lucan '''is an extremely visceral and experienced warrior with an illustrious history involving repeated conflict with the Resistance. Dal first appeared as one of the early Wardens in Magia Caedo, meeting the Resistance in battle for the first time outside Draynor. However, even after his defeat, Dal continued to pursue the Resistance, even donning a false identity and going undercover in their ranks. However, after numerous failed attempts at victory, Dal found himself without a job or coin. So Dal sought out the resistance, and was wairly accepted into their ranks. However, this uneasy alliance soon fell to shambles due to certain events in his tainted past. Dal would be exiled from their company, and eventually grow to become an enemy of the Resistance and its members. Overview Magia Caedo Early Life Dal Lucan was born into a wealthy, upper class family with a history deeply tying into that of the magic arts. Dal had been tutored in the ways of magic for as long as he could remember. Most all of his waking moments were spent around magic, or concerned various facets of magic. Magic ruled his life, just as it did the history of the Lucan family. Dal was trained for years on end in constant magical study by his father until finally being accepted as an acolyte in a very prestigious magical institute. Dal lived and slept in the presence of magic for years on end, most of his teenage life, and his position and renown grew with his age as he advanced up the wizardry hierarchy throughout his years spent in intensive study and training. During these years, talk was fueled by the great strides the wizards were making in magic, and of the new discoveries and experiments that were occurring frequently. Soon, talk began to grow of a major new discovery on the horizons, the real reason behind all of the experiments and discoveries of the last few years. Talk and speculation soared among wizards, and the ideas and rumors about what this new discovery would be began to run rampant. Among the wizards pioneering these new discoveries was Dal’s father and brother. As this group of wizards began drawing closer to accomplishing their main objective, they finally decided to let the world know what it was that they were seeking. The lost art of Runecrafting. They were met with many different reactions from the wizard community, few positive. Many warned of the implications their success would bring, or even of the threats of the experiments themselves, and of the dangers they might have to both the wizards and the world. But the wizards were close, and they knew it. And so they ignored the scrutiny and warnings they received, and pushed forward. And so, after countless experiments, they believed they could finally bridge the connection from this world to the altars, as well as the essence. But as they began to attempt to bridge the connections, and finally reach the altars, something went awry, incinerating the wizards and equipment involved, and erasing all signs of their long and extensive experiments to the altars. Dal was devastated by this, and blamed the wizard community for his father's untimely fate. As a now proficient mage, Dal began dabbling in the dark arts and necromancy, desperately seeking a way to bring his father back. He was finally found out after the bodies of several missing students were found in Dal's residency, being used as test dummies for Dal's necromancy. As a result, he was stripped of his rank and barred from the wizardry community and any institutions connected with it. This only intensified his hatred of the wizards, and he retreated into the world at large, vowing to never use magic again, and to claim his revenge. Mercenary Days After a few months of trying to make an honest living in many of the major cities of Western Gielinor, Lucan found himself with only six-hundred gp left and no home or family to go to. As he struggled in the streets of Gielinor, his hatred for the wizards grew even stronger as the months passed, blaming them for his current state, and for all of the suffering he had been made to endure. Finally, after two years on the streets and in the forests and all options exhausted, he decided that we would try his luck at being a mercenary. He began thieving to build up enough money to buy himself a battleaxe and some leather armor. At first, he was unsuccessful in his attempts, but after all of the failed attempts and hours of attempts at thieving, he finally began to have some success. Within a month he finally bought himself that axe and leather armour, and began seeking out the field of battle. After looking in taverns and cities, he finally caught wind of the rewards available to those willing to help battle the demons and creatures of morytania, as well as aid the few men and women of morytania from its evils. At first, his attempts at battle or aid for the villagers of morytania, were quite unsuccessful, and many times he barely escaped with his life. During a trek with fellow mercenaries and adventurers through the morytanian swamp, an aged and experienced mercenary, Thoro, took pity to Lucan, and decided to train him with the last of his years as best he could in combat and all he would need. Lucan soon grew to become a companion to Thoro, and his skill in combat as well as survival grew greatly within those next few years with Thoro. But as Lucan grew stronger and faster, Thoro grew slower and weaker, and the wilderness of Morytania finally claimed him with sickness. He passed away only two days after becoming sick. Lucan continued to brave the creatures and wilderness of morytania for another two years, before deciding to leave it behind and come back to the civilization he had left. For the next few years Lucan got into the bounty hunting business, and began honing his tracking and hunting skills. Within those few years, he became quite well known as a relentless and effective Bounty Hunter. Just as it seemed he had left his past behind, The Guild of Talisman appeared in Gielinor, and his chance to take revenge upon the wizards that had tormented his memories was here at last. Unlike many others, he directly hunted wizards for talismans, killing indiscriminately for them. The guild took notice, and after his help in the attacks on many of the major wizard institutions, and his extensive inside knowledge of the wizard community, they invited him join the elite ranks of The Wardens. The Wardens After having already completed a variety of minor jobs of The Wardens, Dal was assigned one specific "small" job, it appeared like any other he'd already completed, maybe some arrogant teenagers, or rebellious civilians, nothing too hard. However, little would Dal know, this assignment would forever alter the course of his life. Dal was to hunt down a small group of resisting civilians, and bring them in dead or alive. However, this attack fell through, and Dal changed tactics, attempting an infiltration of the group. He used his warden's heart as leverage to gain some measure of trust from Gautier, and waited. However, when his warden's heart came into danger of being taken by the wizards at the tower, Dal attacked and was captured. He narrowly avoided being detained or even executed by the group, and was instead forcibly sent to the desert island of Crandor as punishment. Dal soon made his way off of Crandor. With no warden's heart in his possession Dal had trouble gaining forces or supplies. Penniless yet once again, Dal, infuriated by the Guild of Talisman's refusal to give him financial aid turned to the Resistance to satisfy his newfound opposition to the guild. The Resistance Dal, using his resources and skills, finally tracked down the now infamous Resistance, and was able to negotiate uneasy entrance into its ranks by playing off of Gautier's all-to trusting nature. Dal was able to keep up wary relations with the Resistance, and aided them in various parts throughout his short tenure with the group. Dal played an integral part in the conflict with Gravitose, after wounding the dragon with his Warden's heart by throwing it into the mouth of the dragon, the dragon went on to develop the traits exhibited by the warden's heart. However, after it was discovered that Dal was the warden that had killed Portia's former fiancee he was forcibly imprisoned, and then forced from the Bloodveld. Dal's resolution over the evils of the Guild and the Resistance hardened and grew, and so he retreated into the archives and shadows of Gielinor, and waited for the fall of the Guild or the Resistance as he embarked on a covert voyage of discovery, arcane knowledge and dark magic his only companions... Explorations Little concerning this era of Dal's life is known, and much is shrouded in mystery. Apotheosis Return Dal, after eleven years in solitude and study resurfaced, and sought out the aid of the silver chain in defeating the demons that were Portia and Gautier Qir. He was granted only a handful of troops, and then using a ship landed on the coast of the Kharidian Desert, knowledge of an ancient and powerful artifact having surfaced during his studies, an artifact that resided in part in the desert. After inspecting the Desert Pyramid, Dal encountered a dark mage, Thuban Daerkesun. Thuban and Dal agreed to an uneasy partnership, one fueled by hatred of Gautier and his men, and by an insatiable thirst for power. They sought out the pieces composing the Crown of Zaros, and using the aid of a dwarf, Whatsit Tooya, were able to forge it into a single piece. However, the dwarf managed to escape with the crown to the Guild of Rune. Dal and Thuban pursued the crown, and attacked the guild attempting to secure the crown for themselves, but they were too late, and it was delivered into the hands of the Magia Apex Hq. During the battle Iarwain's life was claimed by Dal after fending off multiple attacks to his Daughter and Grandson. Thuban and Dal fled, leaving the crown in Hq hands, and Iarwain dead. Dal and Thuban retreated to their ship, and returned to plotting, their plans foiled and power snatched from their very hands. Personality Dal is cunning, yet very visceral and rash, and his emotional outbursts can oft times find himself in trouble. Dal is a man who's mind and point of view changes without warning, and is driven by hatred. Dal will often channel his hatred through different sources, changing these targets at the slightest notion. He is arrogant, and considers most other incompetent or evil. He believes whole-heartedly in whatever endeavor he has put his mind and heart to, and often easily forgets how unstable his emotions and thoughts are. While at some stage must know fear, it does not show in his actions, and he can be extremely rash. However, at times he can keep his emotions in reign. Dal is willing to kill or exploit anyone necessary to satiate his endless rage. Love is no longer an emotion he truly understands, despite the fact that it is one of his most driving forces. He is willing to kill anyone or do anything in order to fill the bottomless pit of his rage and internal agony. Titles Trivia *Has fought with, and escaped death itself. *Among his many victims are Iarwain, Harqui, and Portia's first love. *The name "Dal Lucan" means "Bringer of Light." *Dal's Magia Mark is that of the Body Mark.